How To Forgive
by HimariHana
Summary: part songfic, part not. It was going to have a VERY different ending, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The song I took inspiration from is called "Easy" by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield. "It had been two years since they last seen each other, when he left her for his one night stand. It should be easy to act like he doesn't even exist...right?"


She had let Sango convince her to go out tonight. She really didn't want to, but she was done sulking. She was going to go out and have fun, well, try to at least. She missed him, but he had broken up with her and chosen someone else.

She fixed her outfit. It was a blood red strapless goddess style dress that hugged every curve and reached her ankles, with a long slip all the way up to mid-thigh on the right side allowing for optimal movement. She pulled her wild, raven colored hair away from her face into a bun and around her neck was the necklace that _he_ gave her, a simple white gold necklace, with a diamond crusted circle, inside the middle of the circle was a jewel, a pure white pearl. The pearl stopped right above her cleavage. In each ear was a pearl, and she wore the bare minimal of makeup, lip gloss and black eyeliner in order to make her deep blue eyes pop. She completed the look with black stiletto heels. She stood in the mirror, and touched the pearl, she didn't have the heart to part with it. It was special.

She went grabbed her small black clutch and stuffed her essential in them when she heard the door knock. She answered it and smiled widely at her friend,

"Sango! You look amazing!"

Sango blushed sheepishly. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that flowed down to her ankles and hugged her every curve. She wore her usual amount of make up and her hair, which is usually in a ponytail was down and flowing all around her. She wore no jewelry, save for her engagement ring. She completed her look with golden stiletto heels and a golden clutch.

"Thanks, Kags. Let's go, we're gonna be late!"

Sango had convinced her to go with her to the party celebrating the completion of her latest album. It was the 'who's who' of showbiz and it was sure to be an amazing shindig. Kagome was a star in her own right, an actress who was known worldwide. The two left for the party, and once they pulled up to the entrance, she took in a deep breath, she knew he would be there tonight, he was Miroku's best friend after all.

...-...

Inuyasha stood with Miroku at the party already. Inuyasha wore black slacks, a dark red button up with the top two buttons undone. He wore a black vest on top of the button up, with his long silver hair flowing down his back pinned back into a low ponytail. He knew that Kagome would be there tonight, but he had made his bed and now he had to lay in it. He regretted his decision but it was too late to turn back now. It wasn't until after he went to Kikyo, that he soon broke up with her because she was not who he initially thought she was and she had lied about the baby, but it was too late to go back now. Kagome would never take him, not after what he had done.

There was a sudden hush, as he turned around and watched as Sango and Kagome entered the hall. He swallowed back his inward regret as he watched her walk right past him as if she didn't see him, to the girl, Rin, to say hello.

He talked with Sango and Miroku, but he soon left, using the excuse that he was going to get himself a drink, but Miroku gave him a knowing look as he parted ways.

Kagome breathed a sigh as she walked past him. ' _I dunno how I'm gonna do this tonight. Damn it, Sango…'_

She saw Rin not too far from where Inuyasha had been standing with Miroku and she talked with her for a while before Sesshomaru came, he wanted Rin to meet some of his clients. Rin waved with a sad smile and walked away. All of their friends knew what he had done.

..-...

Inuyasha watched her as she waved to Rin good naturedly as she walked away with his brother. She walked to get a drink and he watched as Kouga walked up to her and they started laughing with each other.

He felt a pang of jealousy, but he pushed it to the side, it was not his place to feel jealous, not anymore. Not after what he did to her. His feet, however, appeared to have a mind of their own and continued to walk in her direction, albeit slowly, as he secretly wished that he had not come to the party.

...-...

Kagome smiled as Kouga spoke with her. He had always been so nice to her and he was gushing with her about Ayame's pregnancy. She's almost due and Kagome couldn't be more excited for the two of them. They laughed together about their antics in college and how he used to chase her down all the time. After a few moments, Kagome politely excused herself and pulled her phone out of her clutch.

She turned and started walking away when she bumped into a figure.

"I'm so sorry. I have got to pay more attention, huh?"

She laughed lightly as she looked up to see none other than Inuyasha. She laughter died off when she realized it was him, and she smiled politely,

"Oh, sorry, Inuyasha. Please, excuse me, I have a phone call."

Inuyasha watched as she walked away from him, again.

Kagome walked up to Sango, and a smile plastered on her face,

"I can't stay here, Sango. I'm going. Thanks for such a great party!"

Sango turned from her fiancé and looked at her friend. Kagome's smile may appear to look genuine, but her best friend wasn't one of the best actresses in the world for no reason. Sango sighed and gave her a hug,

"I'm so sorry…I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Kagome nodded and gave Miroku a hug,

"Sorry I can't stay. Have fun…but not too much. You guys are in public!"

Miroku smiled back innocently, "Why Kagome?! I would never…."

Kagome laughed lightly, "Uh huh…whatever. I'll text you guys tomorrow?"

The two nodded and watched as Kagome left out the party. Minutes later, however, a certain hanyou walked up to them, his face neutral, his eyes sad, and searching. Miroku sighed,

"She left about 5 minutes ago, Inuyasha. I guess your face was enough to ruin her night."

Inuyasha looked downward, "Keh, I don't know what you're talking about. Who is this 'her'?"

Sango rolled her eyes and left. She couldn't stand to be near the two-timer right now. Miroku watched as Sango walked by him and resisted the urge to grab her butt, though it looked so nice as she walked by. He had to talk to Inuyasha,

"Kagome, idiot. I know you saw her, because you followed her around like a sick puppy dog."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I did no such thing…"

Miroku shrugged, "Your loss, bro. I'm gonna go to Sango."

Inuyasha watched as his friend walked past him and looked at the door.

He made a run for it, 5 minutes? She wasn't far at all.

Kagome sat in her car, at the old shrine that she grew up in. She left that life a long time ago, but her family still cared for the shrine. Her brother was back home from school, but she didn't go up there. The very sight of it, though, it calmed her. She just needed to breathe. He was so close, and it took all of her energy not to beg for him to come back.

It had been two years. Two whole years since she had last seen him. He was still as handsome as he ever, and she was still as in love with him as she was back then. She thought she had moved on. Apparently not.

"This was not easy…"

She heard a knock on her door window and lo and behold, it was Inuyasha, looking out of breath. She took in a deep breath and rolled down the window,

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

He winced at the tone. It was not the fiery words, or nor were the words angry, they were flat and monotone. It was not the words of his Kagome.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her softly.

Kagome said nothing for a few minutes, "It doesn't matter. I was tired."

"I'm sorry."

Kagome closed her eyes, and took in another breath, "It doesn't matter what you are."

He winced at the coldness of her tone and said nothing. After a few moments, Kagome started back up her car, and started to roll up her window when she felt a touch on her cheek, gently.

"I can never…I could never…apologize enough. I love you though, Kagome. I swear I do."

Kagome's eyes betrayed her and she could feel them well up as a tear slid down her cheek, falling on his fingers. She took his hand and moved it from her face,

"No. Do..Don't do this. You chose her, and that's that, Inuyasha. I lost my _unborn child_ because of you!" Kagome's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She never told him about her pregnancy, and the loss of their baby.

Inuyasha stared at her with an open mouth, "…child…?"

Kagome shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Kagome removed his hand from her face and she wiped her face as she rolled up her window and drove home. She walked into her apartment, locked the door and cried, collapsing onto the floor by the door.

Inuyasha stood frozen to the ground. "She was _pregnant_!?" Then he thought back, it was so obvious, how did his nose miss it? She had stopped taking roles and was always so sick. He though she had gotten the flu or something, but he was too enraptured with Kikyo to really care. It wasn't too long after that that Kikyo told him that she was pregnant so he dumped Kagome and went to Kikyo. However, come to find out, Kikyo lied to him, and there was no baby. But by the time he realized, the damage had been done.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's apartment and he could hear her sobs when he got in front of the door. He didn't knock though, he just sat on the ground in front of her apartment, and leaned his back against the door, listening to her cries as his own tears escaped his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…" He whispered, knowing that she would not hear him.

He took out his phone and prayed that she had not changed her number. He listened to her sobs as he sent the longest text message that he has ever sent,

' _Kagome, I am an idiot and I know it. I had no idea you were pregnant and I feel like less of a person because of it. I love you, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I wanted to apologize, beg for your forgiveness, but I was afraid you would reject me, as I had rejected you. I am not with Kikyo and she was never pregnant. I felt that you needed to know that when I found out, I immediately left her. I am sorry I never told you what you meant to me, and I'm sorry that I cheated on you with her. It was only one time, but I thought, I thought I had to be with her because of the baby. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I know you hate me, as you should, just don't cry. Please don't waste your tears on a hanyou not worth the sand on the earth. '_

Inuyasha sent the message and prayed that she would get it. A moment later he heard a song, their song, Superhuman by Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson. He could hear when she read it and the harder she cried afterward.

After a few moments, he received a message, the song that played is the same that played when they were together, All of Me by John Legend. Her response was three lines,

" _I was never going to tell you about the baby. I lost it soon after you had left. I had had bad cramping and I went to the doctor. They told me I had miscarried. Prob stress related, they were not sure. I will always love you. I'm sorry too, for not being enough. Don't text me anymore."_

Inuyasha read it and sobs escaped him before he could confine it. A second text came through,

" _Find happiness, Inuyasha."_

He couldn't. Not without her. He stood up and knocked on the door, praying she would answer.

She did. She looked up at him. Her eyes puffy and red from crying, but to him, she was still beautiful. He fell to his knees in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her legs, forcing her to come to him. He laid his head on her stomach and sobbed for the baby who would never be and the life they would never have.

He felt the warmth of her touch and he looked up into her sad eyes, while his own golden ones pleading for forgiveness.

She pushed him off of her legs and stood him up. Kagome leaned in and kissed him, a small chaste kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, needing to feel her close to him again.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I don't know if I can …Im sorry."

Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his head, but then a look of determination crossed his features, "I will never stop trying to earn you back. Every day. I swear to you, Kagome. You're the love of my life."

Kagome's eyes widened, even while they were together, he never outwardly told her that. She steadied her breath and held her ground.

"Don't, Inuyasha. Please. My heart cannot take this any longer.."

Inuyasha grabbed her back into his arms, "I swear to you, Kagome. I will never hurt you again."

At his words, she froze, "You've said that before Inuyasha, and you went back into Kikyo's arms. I…I'm sorry….I couldn't handle it if it happened again."

She pushed herself again out of his embrace and she braced herself against her kitchen counter.

"Please Inuyasha, please, just….just leave."

Inuyasha's hands fell to his sides as he heard those words. He turned and walked to the door as Kagome watched him, tears flowing down her face. He turned back to her once he was at the door,

"I'll come back, every day, every single day. I am not giving up on you, Kagome Higurashi. I will do everything humanly and inhumanly possible to show you that from this day forward, I am now and will always be yours."

She looked him in his eyes. They shown with fierce determination and passion. She wanted to go to him, to take him back into her arms, but she couldn't, could she?

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as he exited the door, her heart crumbling to pieces, "wait…" she whispered.

He stopped and turned to her one last time. She reached her arms out to him and closed the door behind him, and closed the distance between them.

She cried as he held her, and he kept whispering reassurance. He nuzzled her softly and after a time, the two fell asleep there, Kagome in Inuyasha's embrace, his back against the back of the sofa, opposite the wall.

A little after dawn, Sango and Miroku used their extra key, as they had not heard anything from Inuyasha or Kagome after they exited the party, and that was the sight they stumbled upon, Kagome, still in her dress, asleep in the arms of the one man whom she has loved her whole life. Inuyasha's back against the wall of the sofa, his silvery hair, fallen around them, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome, his cheek laying atop her raven color hair, a content smile across his features.

The two smiled and quietly closed the door, happy that their two best friends were able to make up and realize that even in the darkest night, there was is still light.

 _ **FIN.**_

( **A/N: disclaimer: I do not know Inuyasha. Not even in the slightest. I ALSO do not own the song, Easy by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield. It's just an amazing song!**

 **I was going to end it a lot sadder, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm weak. I know. lol.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you all think. ^_^**


End file.
